


Queen Darcy

by gotfanfiction



Series: Tumblr Collective [17]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotfanfiction/pseuds/gotfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing makes a girl's day like finding out huge, life altering secrets about herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen Darcy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amusewithaview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/gifts).



> Inspired by the unusual inheritance fic prompt: “you died and left me a small country” from amusewithaview on tumblr. Also known as Darcy Gets Tony All Wet bc why not

Darcy was pretty sure this was the sort of thing you were supposed to know about yourself. Like, you have dark hair, hate insects, and are the owner of a small land locked European country.

Well, less _owner_ and more like _heir apparent_ but details like that tended to fall to the side when one was having an epic freak out.

Which she was. Having. Right now.

And she didn’t really appreciate Tony’s ugly cackling, seriously, this wasn’t a laughing matter, this was a get drunk and possibly walk into traffic matter, and okay, here comes the waterworks.

“Oh, my God, Lewis, no do not- Do not cry, shit Jesus-” Tony whirled around in a panic, scrambling for his phone and barking a short ‘get Pepper here’ into it, before shooing the other man from the room which- Darcy actually was grateful for, as it let her collapse face first onto Tony’s ridiculous fuchsia suit jacket and bawl her eyes out with minimal embarrassment.

After a few awkward pats to her shoulder, Tony finally just wrapped his arms around her and waited until Darcy had cried herself out.

“Oh, man, I’m sorry,” Darcy leaned back, grimaced at the trail of snot that came with her, and very nearly started crying again.

“Not a problem,” Tony wiped at the mess with a handkerchief, before giving up and shrugging. “I mean, I’ve been waiting for you to throw yourself at me for a while now, Darce, I just thought there’d be less clothes and a different sort of bodily fluid involved.”

Darcy punched him in the arm, ignoring his yelp and stole his hanky to try and clean herself up. She hated to admit it, but Tony being his usual self was steadying, and he probably knew it. Gross jokes and grosser snot bombs aside, she really was happy that it was Tony here with her, rather than Jane, who would have starting weeping along with her, which would’ve made Darcy cry harder, like they were stuck in some negative emotion feedback loop.

“So, do we call you Your Majesty now, or what?” Tony grinned at her squawking noise of outrage, laughing again when she threw his now disgusting pocket square in his stupid face.

But she had to admit, ‘Queen Darcy’ had a nice ring to it.


End file.
